Planning and Evaluation (P&E) The P&E office is responsible for the meetings, workshops, and other sessions that evaluate our progress, establish our scientific goals, and devise new strategies to move toward our goals. The procedures that are used to organize these planning and evaluation sessions are discussed below, and the funds that are needed for these meetings are listed and justified in this section. The P&E staff has the following responsibilities: organizing the annual meetings of the EAB and the IECD-EAB, overseeing the evaluation processes that ensure the quality of Programs and Cores, guiding the development of new Programs, and establishing new directions that enhance our cancer-related research.